Paraselene Hearts
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: What happens when Alice Baskerville is going to her coming of age ceremony and the remnants of the Vessalius family capture her and declare her crime to be 'the daughter of a Child of Misfortune? She is dropped into the Abyss, but is saved by the legendary Bloody Black Rabbit. However, he takes on a human form and calls himself "Oz." Will Alice make a contract with him? AU.
1. Retrace I: Days that are long past

A/N:I got this random plunny from drawing a picture of what Oz would look like if he didn't have Jack's body and instead had the hair and eyes of the B-rabbit. Before I knew it, I started forming a story around it, and the one I came up with seems like Pandora Hearts, but at the same time, it is unique in its own way. I hope you will enjoy the first chapter. By the way, bandersnatch is a word. It means an imaginary creature. Thanks, Jun-sama! You taught me a new word! I do not own PH or its characters. They belong to Jun Mochidzuki and Square Enix. It's extremely AU, so be ready for some role reversal.

* * *

Retrace I: Bygone days of happiness

"One hundred years ago, the wicked Vessalius dukedom decided to drop the capital, Sablier, into the Abyss! The head of this cursed plan was Jack Vessalius, and he used the power of a powerful chain whose name has since been lost to history. Do you remember what this incident was called, Lady Alice?"

The woman paused in her lecture and turned to where a young girl of around fifteen was sitting in a large upholstered chair. Her hands were propped up on her face and it was evident that she was not interested at all in the gibberish the woman was telling her. Her purple eyes blinked for a moment before she answered dully.

"The Tragedy of Sablier."

"Yes, yes, very good. Now, who stopped Jack Vessalius?" The tutor asked.

"Glen Baskerville, my ancestor. Do you have any meat? This is boring as hell." The black-haired girl said, before stifling a yawn,

"Lady Alice, you will be the heir to the Baskerville legacy! Don't you care about your heritage!?" The woman scolded, shocked that she could say such a presumptuous thing about the family that had raised her since she was an infant.

"I don't care." Alice Baskerville responded, before stroking her pet cat, Cheshire. "Fortune this...legacy that...no one cares, anyway. That sort of thing happened a hundred years ago. We don't need to worry about superstitions like that."

Her tutor frowned. "Lady Alice, a proper lady does not speak in that tone! Please sit up and stop slouching! You must have inherited your rebellious genes from your cursed mother." The woman sighed.

Alice's eyes flashed in anger. "Did you insult my mother?" She growled. "She wasn't cursed."

"She was a Child of Ill Omen! Of course she was cursed, you silly girl!" The woman laughed raucously at Alice's innocuous comment.

"Shut up. Screw this stupid lecture. Alyss, let's go."

She tugged on her twin sister's arm. Her sister's lavender eyes opened and she drowsily sat up before pushing her snow-white hair out of her face. "What is it, Alice?"

"Let's go. This lecture is stupid."

"What lecture? I fell asleep." Alyss admitted sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you girls?" The poor tutor said before burying her head in her hands.

* * *

However, the tutor didn't expect a black dog to come flying at her. The next thing she knew, the dog was encircling her and growling viciously. His grey eyes were full of hostility. The dog approached Alice. She held Cheshire back because he was afraid of the dog. Bandersnatch smelled Alyss and smiled as Alyss patted him on the head. He drew back when Alice approached.

Alyss had always been able to draw the chains near her side. She was a descendant of the Intention of the Abyss, and as such, she could see the golden lights of the Abyss, and deeply feel its pain. She was not allowed to become a member of the Baskervilles for that reason.

"No, no, bad Bandersnatch, you mustn't sneak up on people like that!" A childish voice whined. What the tutor didn't know was that the girl actually meant to attack her. The young, brown-haired girl with blue eyes winked at Alice and Alyss.

"Go, Ojousan." She whispered.

Alice grinned and took this opportunity to flee. She and Alyss ran until they found the perfect hiding spot. Lily would never find them in here.

"Alice, I don't like it in here." Alyss whined. "It's so dark."

"Shut up! How old are you now, fifteen or five?" Alice hissed. Cheshire meowed again and Alice promptly put her hand on over his mouth, stifling his cries.

"Lily! Have you seen that little brat? This here Onee-san's been looking everywhere for her!"

Lily turned at the source of the voice and found herself staring at a girl with pink hair and red eyes. "Lottie-san...have you seen Alice-san? I just can't find her...anywhere!" She started to sniffle, hoping that Lottie would fall for her act.

Much to her surprise, it worked. "Hey, please don't cry, Lily. Did something happen to that little brat? Leon and I've already been looking everywhere for her and we've had no luck." Lottie asked curiously.

"I...don't know. Last I heard...was that she was headed down to the hole in Sablier with Alyss." Lily said nervously, not knowing if Lottie would fall for the half-baked lie. Lily was not very good at lying yet...but she hoped Lottie would buy it this time.

"Aha! She headed down to Sablier, huh? Let's go catch her, Leon, and maybe you can have Cheshire for dessert!" Lottie cried. Her lion followed after her.

Lily sighed and turned her attention to a door where she heard laughter from behind it. "...Alice-san, please come out."

The next thing she knew, the door nearly fell on her as two girls stumbled out of it. Alyss and Alice both fell out, followed by a hissing Cheshire, who abandoned Alice and went to Alyss, who was more gentle to the young cat. Cheshire happened to be more fond of Alyss than Alice for some reason.

Alice felt jealous when she saw _her_ cat get hogged by her sister. If only she had something she wouldn't have to share with her sister. Someone who would be her only friend and stand beside her when bad things would happen...

Suddenly, she heard a voice enter her ears...

_Alice..._

Her ears pricked up and she looked around, but couldn't find anyone and shrugged. "Must've imagined it."

"Sister, is something wrong?" Alyss asked, casting Alice an interested stare.

"No, it's nothing." Alice said. "Let's go outside and play a bit more."

* * *

"Ah, so here you girls are. Trying to ditch school again, huh?" A low voice said from behind them. Alice, Alyss, and Lily gasped as all three of them were picked up by someone. When they saw who it was, however, all of them cheered.

"Uncle Oswald!" Alice cheered. Alyss shivered and suddenly turned away.

"She still doesn't like me, huh?" Oswald joked. Alyss sent him a piercing stare, one that read: don't piss me off, or else.

Alice smiled. Her uncle Oswald was one of her favorite people to hang out with. His name was really cool, too. She liked to call him Os, much to his horror. All of the Baskervilles lived here together. While the rest of society either revered them or thought of them as freaks, here everyone was equal. Even the weirdest person could expect to fit in here.

The Baskervilles did not seem it at first, but they were extremely caring people who cared for their own. All of them had chains, for example, but they were extremely kind to their chains. Lily was a little rough on Bandersnatch, but Alice knew those two were a match the moment they laid eyes on each other. Uncle Oswald had once told her that she would know the right chain for her when she laid eyes on it.

She hated calling chains "it", though. She thought of them as living beings with sentience. Alyss felt the same way.

"Now, shall we get you naughty girls ready for the ceremony? Alice, why are you trying to skip out on your big day?"

Alice frowned. "I just have a bad feeling about today. I think...something bad is going to happen." She shivered suddenly as a powerful feeling came over her...almost like someone was watching her from an unknown place with eyes full of hatred. Bright, piercing red eyes...like blood themselves...

_I'm going to make you mine. You won't resist me, Alice._

Alice shivered in pure terror. That voice sent chills down her spine.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Oswald said, before setting the three down. Alyss scampered away to go play with Cheshire while Lily stared worriedly at Alice. "Pre-ceremony jitters?"

Oswald was normally not this friendly towards strangers, so the fact that he was communicating so openly with them like this showed them that he truly trusted them.

"Can we go play a bit more?" Alice asked.

"Fine." Oswald said. Alyss and Cheshire came running back in, followed by an angry Bandersnatch.

"Were you teasing my wittle Bandy?" Lily scolded. Bandersnatch nodded and licked Lily's hand while she stroked his head.

Alice didn't feel as carefree as the rest of them, though. She still felt something terrible was going to happen today. Little did she know how right she was.

As the three girls played in the garden, they were unaware of a shadow watching them with curious green eyes.

"...So they've finally returned at last, hmm? Now the fun shall begin..." The girl hissed before giggling. "...Right, _Dinah_?"

"Say, I heard that those mean Vessaliuses can send you down to Abyss if you're not very good." Alyss said darkly before chuckling. "The core told me so."

"The core always tells you things and not me." Alice huffed.

"Your sister is special. She can communicate with the Abyss. Lucky." Lily pouted. Alice just snickered and patted Lily's head.

"I've heard tales of the worst chain around." Alyss said conspiratorily. "They say...his name...is, or was...the Bloodstained Black Rabbit. Apparently, he possesses such immense power that everyone wants to get their hands on him!"

"Oh, that's all a myth!" Alice scoffed before stepping in the garden. She froze upon hearing a melody enter her ears. It was so familiar, and yet it was so haunting...it felt like it was coming from somewhere near her. "What is this song?"

Alyss tensed. Apparently, she had sensed it as well. "What are you talking about, sister?"

"Don't you hear that song?" She said. Alyss nodded. Suddenly, the ground caved in and they found themselves falling into the dirt. They heard Lily cry out and Bandersnatch barking and howling.

"Are you all right, Alyss?" Alice asked. She rubbed some dirt off of her forehead and sat up. She noticed her sister was covered in dirt as well, and rubbed her off. Cheshire was by their side as well. She noticed that they seemed to be underground. There was a grave in front of them. Alice noticed a shiny object hanging off of it.

It seemed to be some sort of pocket watch, but it was rusting from age. Already, the gold paint had started to fade and be replaced by silver. It seemed quite familiar to Alice. As she reached out and held it, suddenly a strange sensation came over her. Almost like...she KNEW this watch from somewhere.

But where? She wound it up and was so absorbed in it that she didn't even notice Alyss watching her curiously. Her eyes widened upon hearing the same melody that had lured her here. It was extremely beautiful, but sad, all the same...she felt as though she was being drawn into another dimension...she heard the ticking of the clock increase...

* * *

Suddenly, it stopped. She opened her eyes again and found she was in a dark room. She couldn't see anything in front of her. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and she found she was in a cobweb-covered room. Everything in it was all old and faded, even the light itself was covered in centuries of webs and spiders crawled down from the ceiling. Alice jumped back in alarm, as she hated spiders.

Noise came from behind her. She whirled around to see a toy walking towards her...wait, WALKING? It was a toy monkey of some sort, and it banged its cymbals loudly, as if announcing something gravely important.

"...Hey, who are you, girl?" Its eyes widened briefly and then it let out a piercing cry of delight. "SHE'S FINALLY BACK!"

She heard applause come out of nowhere, and whirled around to see that toys of every shape and size were all grinning at her and smiling. It sort of creeped her out.

"She's finally back! We've missed her for so long, so long! We're getting so rusty!" A clown toy complained before coming towards her foot.

Alice shrieked and stepped backwards.

A white rabbit doll floated near her. "What's wrong, girl? _He_ will be _so_ happy when he meets you again!"

"Who...what are you talking about?" She asked.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Hey, all of you...shut up this instant. You've scared the hell out of her, now be quiet."

Instantly, a sudden hush fell over the room. Alice could only hear the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

She turned to see a boy standing in the doorway. A boy with spiky black hair stood there, wearing a strange outfit. She couldn't see his face. Suddenly, he charged at her.

"You're finally back! I missed you so much!" _He actually went through her body._

"What are you-" She said, but he interrupted her.

"It's been forever since I saw you! No one likes me because of what I AM. But you never minded playing with me, you know."

"Who _are _you?" Alice demanded.

The smile fell off of the black-haired boy's face. "You don't remember? You visited me constantly...Alice."

"I...did?" Alice questioned, wondering whether this was a dream or not.

"Yes. As long as you stay by my side, I don't care if I can never leave this hell hole."

"What the hell are you?" Alice demanded, but that turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

The boy paused as he thought over the words. "I...am..." He suddenly stepped on the clown toy, breaking it, and it exploded suddenly, and the room was engulfed in explosions. The room was now full of flames. Alice tried to run, but she found herself being pinned down by the same boy.

His clothes had changed to a red and white overcoat. He stared into her eyes, and she saw only a bloody red eye. "...So you hate me, huh? You know I will never forgive you...ALICE. You ruined everything, and for that...I will kill you!" He caressed her face.

"Are you scared? Fine. I will make you feel pain beyond your wildest dreams. Prepare to die!" He pointed a scythe at her and raised it above his head, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Alice found herself back in reality. She was still holding the pocket watch. Alyss was watching her with worried eyes. "Are you all right, sister?"

"I'm...fine." Alice lied. _Did I dream that? Even when it still feels like I was stabbed..._

She didn't notice the stab marks on her neck.

Lottie finally found them. "Alice, let's go get ready. Alyss and that stupid cat of yours can come, too..."

* * *

Lily frowned. Should she really go to the ceremony? Of course...Alice _was_ her friend.

"Hey, I like how cute your cloak is, Miss Riding Hood. Can I see it?" A female voice said.

Lily turned around, only to be knocked unconscious.

"Great job, Dinah. Be sure you get the Baskerville girl, all right? We can't have that witch's offspring running around!"

"Thank you..._Ada."_

Ada grinned. So much to do...

Alice frowned as she played the melody again.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of darkness lurked a teenage boy with black hair. He wore a red and white overcoat. His red eyes opened in curiosity as he listened to it.

"I know that melody...where have I heard it before?"


	2. Retrace II: Bloodstained Rabbit

**A/N:Time for the next chapter! Yes, if you're wondering about the picture for this story, I DREW it myself by looking at Alice the B-rabbit's picture and then changing it. Pretty good, huh? Anyhow, I was going to update another story, but seeing as this one is really popular and all, I suppose I'll go with this one. Oh, and to the people who don't like OOC-ness, shut up. This is my story and it's an AU. AU means different characters who will have different personalities, like a pacifist who goes into war and becomes a soldier. That's the way it is. BTW, the theme isn't Lacie...it's Kyouko Sakura's theme from Madoka Magica. Look it up on Youtube if you want to hear it. I actually have a pocket watch at my house! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Bloodstained Rabbit **

A teenage boy with brilliant red eyes looked up from where he was sitting in the never-ending darkness that seemed to engulf him. His black hair hung in front of him, obscuring his view of the darkness. Annoyed, he pulled a strand of it aside. He turned in time to see a chain headed his way.

It was a chain with a huge, baseball-shaped head. It turned to regard him with curious eyes. "Oh, boy, what do we have here? Is this a lonely little human who got dropped down in here?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Shut your trap."

The chain smirked. "Say what you like. You're becoming my dinner."

The boy started to laugh as he stood up then and he transformed. In his place stood a huge, massive black rabbit with red eyes wielding a copper scythe. Chains surrounded the gargantuan rabbit as it smirked down at the imposing chain who now looked terrified upon seeing the boy's true form.

"No...you're _B-rabbi_t? I'm sorry!"

B-rabbit smirked before raising his scythe. "Sorry? You'll have time to ponder that in the pits of hell!"

In an instant, the chain was slashed in half by B-rabbit's scythe and the boy reverted back to his human form. He fell over.

"Dang...why does doing that always give me a headache? Who was that playing that melody earlier?"

He tried to think, and then a single voice came in his mind, high and very familiar.

* * *

_**"Oz, you're a very dear friend to me." **_

* * *

"Shut up." He whispered. He hated these little bits of memories he still had clinging to his subconscious. They seemed to haunt his very being. The boy had no memories of his past besides the name "Oz" and being the "B-rabbit". He wanted desperately to escape from this hell hole and find someone to help him get out of here.

He had killed lots of people, sure. He was the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, after all. But that name also came with a lot of loneliness. No chains would ever consider _him _as an ally or a friend. He suspected that the silly little humans would all do their best to capture him or kill him. He didn't care for that idea at all. So, here he stayed.

* * *

"_**Oz...promise me. Oz, you will come...and save me, right?" **_

"Shut up!" He hissed. The memories would not go away. Images of a girl with black hair floated through his mind. He could see a room full of dolls and a man with blond hair. He couldn't remember anything else besides the color of blood, dripping and seeping everywhere. When he thought of that, he really didn't want to recall his memories.

Who was he, anyway?

* * *

He heard a melody suddenly, and his ears perked up. It was a slow, sad tune of a time long ago. It felt very nostalgic. "Where have I heard this song before?"

* * *

He lifted his head and stood up. Slowly, Oz the B-rabbit waded through the shallow waters of Abyss before finding his "home." It was a place where he hung out. There wasn't much to it, though. He held something in his hands. It was a single purple earring. He didn't know what it was. He had just found it floating around a long time ago. Who knew how long time flowed in the Abyss, anyway?

Granted, he probably would live a longer time than those stupid humans who claimed to be immortal. Such arrogant fools those humans were. Except for the phantom girl who haunted his memories.

Such a lovely voice. Why couldn't he remember her face or her name? When he tried, a pain would overtake his temples. Oz knew something was not right. He needed to know what he was.

"Will this melody lead me to my true self?" He whispered.

* * *

Ada Vessalius grinned maniacally as she watched Dinah adjusting to her new body. Things were going so well so far. That stupid girl would never know what was coming until it was too late.

"I can't wait to taste her blood." Dinah complained.

"...Neither can I. Maybe it'll be nice and sweet." Ada said thoughtfully before pushing her blond hair out of her face. "Anyway, we need to get you there as soon as possible, Dinah...before things go to our way. After all, Daddy wants to meet us there! We're going to find our beloved Jack!"

Jack was her great ancestor. Her father had told her a lot about the venerable Jack Vessalius, the one who had decided to send the cursed Baskervilles down where they belonged-to the abyss. However, Glen Baskerville had stopped him. Stories weren't fun, Ada thought, when they didn't end on a sad ending. She wanted to see a future where Abyss was what she saw. She hated this world.

It was so dull and boring it made her want to scream.

Ada tensed slightly upon feeling a presence behind her. She turned to see blood-red eyes watching her. She blinked. They were gone. "I'm probably just imagining things, then."

"How is it going, my darling?" Another voice said. Ada turned to see a man with blond hair.

"Uncle Oscar! Are you ready to drop this girl down into the Abyss?"

Oscar grinned evilly. "Yes. Do you suppose anything bad will happen?"

"You mean to say that you think some chain will come and ruin our day? That wouldn't be fun at all!" Ada pouted.

"Is Dinah in possession of that girl?" Oscar asked.

Ada nodded. "Yes! In a few hours time, I'll get to see blood!" She cheered.

"...Is the girl nearly there for the ceremony?" A deadpan voice asked. Ada turned to see a man wearing a hat.

"Father!" Ada cried before hugging him. "Say, daddy? Wouldn't it be nice if I had a brother?"

The man frowned. "Now, Ada...everyone in the Vessalius family is your brother. You have no need for a real brother. When Jack returns, he will be your brother."

"Really?" Ada cried. She tackled her father to the ground.

"Yes. Now get off of me. You don't want me to release Gryphon yet, right?" He said menacingly.

Ada shivered. "Y-Yes, sir. I understand."

* * *

Alyss tensed suddenly. "What was that? You tell me something bad is happening?"

Alice glanced at her sister. "What's wrong, sister?"

"The Core of the Abyss...told me...something horrible has happened. The Vessalius family is back." Alyss exclaimed.

Alice just smiled at her and patted her head. "Liar...it's horrible when a sister lies!"

"It's the truth!" Alyss cried. Cheshire suddenly started to hiss as Lily approached them. All of his fur was standing on end. Alyss tensed as well.

"Cheshire, what's wrong? It's only Lily. Besides, Bandersnatch isn't out now."

"I don't know why the kitty's afraid of me." "Lily" giggled. Alice seemed to not notice her friend's change in demeanor.

"Cheshire is always a pain." Alice giggled. "Alyss, what's wrong?"

"You are not who you appear to be...you are a chain!" Alyss exclaimed. She pointed at Lily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Enough with your theatrics, Alyss. Lily has never been a chain and never will be."

Alyss shook her head at her naïve sister. How could she not see the evil aura emanating from Lily now?

Lily flashed her an evil smile. Alyss shivered.

* * *

A pillar of light shone down in the hole. Oz looked up.

"So, am I getting out of here?" He said to himself before he chuckled and decided to take the way out. "Why not?"

Alice frowned as she realized that Cheshire was acting strange. Cheshire darted away from her grasp and ran down the hallway. Alyss clung to her sister's arm.

"Sister, don't go."

"I have to, silly. It's a ceremony. It'll be done." Alice said before winking.

"No. There's something wrong with your friend Lily. She is not who she claims to be."

"You're lying and you know it, Alyss! Apologize to Lily!" Alice demanded. She turned and stormed off down the hall. "Otherwise...forget about coming there!"

* * *

Alyss sat on the floor and wept.

"_It is all right, Child of the Abyss. The B-rabbit is coming to help your sister." _

Alyss froze. "The...B-rabbit?"

_"Yes. The B-rabbit. I gave him small hints of what was to happen." _

Alyss shivered. "...Who is he?"

She didn't hear the Core respond for a few moments. Then, it did.

"_I doubt you would remember him, Alyss. His name is Oz." _

Alyss's eyes widened momentarily. "...Oz?"

* * *

Oscar stared at his watch impatiently, waiting for Ada to show up. "Where is that girl?"

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the black rabbit behind him until he was knocked unconscious.

"What a foolish human you are. To think you would not have noticed one such as I." Oz muttered. "Ah, well. Now, to follow that melody and find who has it."

* * *

Alice sighed as she turned to regard Alyss, only to find that Alyss wasn't there. "What?"

A hand went over her mouth, and she saw Lily holding her down as a girl with blond hair approached.

"So, _you're Alice Baskerville? _You're certainly a skinny little thing."

Alice's veins pulsed. "Don't call me skinny, lemon-head!"

"I am NOT a lemon-head!" Ada cried. She kicked Alice in the head. "My hair was _this way_ from birth! Now, let's change the subject! Shall we get ready to send this little dumpling down to the Abyss?"

"What? Why would you do that?" Alice cried. She did not expect to be bitten by Bandersnatch, who now looked more...possessed than usual. "Oww!"

"This dog is pretty useful after all!" "Lily" chirped. She held Alice and licked her neck. "I like your blood. Can I see more of it?"

"What are you, a vampire? Let me go, dammit!" Alice cried.

"Lily" laughed. "No, I am a chain, dear girl. Hold still. Let me make it easier for me to kill you-"

Suddenly, Lily was impaled on a chain and sent flying. Bandersnatch disappeared into thin air. Alice noticed a cat come flying out of Lily's body and vanish. Lily fell, bruised and bleeding.

* * *

"...**SO, THIS PATHETIC HUMAN THINKS THEY CAN TAKE SOMETHING OF MINE AWAY, HUH?" **

* * *

Alice turned to see that there was now a hole in the wall and a huge black rabbit was floating above her. It wore a red and white overcoat and had piercing red eyes. He held a huge scythe. Alice knew, somehow, that this rabbit was a male.

"Do you intend to stop us...you Bloody Black Rabbit?" Ada cried.

The rabbit changed into the form of a teenage boy with black hair and red eyes. He smirked evilly at them before grabbing a confused Alice. "...Of course. She belongs to me, you know."

"Since when did I belong to a creep like you?" Alice cried.

"You have a nicely developed body, for a human. Especially around the chest." The boy remarked coolly before groping her. "You're perfect!"

Alice kicked the boy in the face. "You perverted rabbit!"

The boy frowned. "Funny that you would say that to your rescuer." He turned his attention back to the other Baskervilles, who had just now noticed the new intruder and the invaders.

* * *

A black-haired man entered. "Ah, if it isn't the B-rabbit. Care to tell us what you intend to do with my niece?" He said coldly.

"These people are going to abduct her. I merely saved her since she belongs to me, you trick-or-treaters."

"I am not a trick-or-treater!" Lottie cried. "It's not _my_ fault I have to wear an ugly red cloak! I wanted it in pink!"

The rabbit frowned. Then a gryphon appeared and attacked B-rabbit. B-rabbit flinched.

"So, you intend to kill someone like me, huh, Gryphon? Sorry, but I am the most powerful chain in the Abyss!" B-rabbit cried before picking up his scythe again.

"I don't think so, B-rabbit." Ada said before sneering.

Glen frowned. "If it isn't my old friends, the Vessaliuses. Didn't I tell you all to leave and never show up here again?"

"So what if we showed up again? We can if we want, right Daddy?" Ada protested.

* * *

Zai Vessalius frowned. "Glen Baskerville. We only want to eliminate this child's existence. Her sin is too great."

"What sin?" Alice asked.

"It comes from your lineage." Zai said slowly. "Your mother-"

"Don't say another word about her mother." Glen said slowly.

B-rabbit started to laugh again. "What is it with you humans?"

* * *

"Are you going to laugh at us and make yourself look like a human, you vile creature?" Zai said sharply. "Such impudence it is for you to take on a human form."

B-rabbit rolled his eyes. "Who cares what you say, peasant? You need to respect chains!"


	3. Retrace III: Distorted World

**A/N:Wow, I have this many followers for a story that only has three chapters? Holy crap! Anyone else notice the similarities between Alice's story in canon and the Lovely Bones? I'm tempted to make a crossover for them. Suzie becomes B-rabbit...yeah, me and my crazy mind...you all know I'm crazy. Authors **_**are**_** crazy, you know. I'm kidding. Anywho, keep your eyes peeled for any Pokemon references I toss in there. I'm a video game nerd as well as an anime nerd! ^^ Thanks for 14 favs and 21 alerts!**

**Retrace III: Distorted World**

* * *

Zai Vessalius was surprised at how fast his plan was falling to pieces. In the beginning, it had been a rather simple plan:just drop the dumb girl in the Abyss where she belonged, kill anyone who stood in their way, and get the hell out of there as fast as possible before the chances of them being discovered were more likely. However, he now had to throw that plan out the door.

Not only had the Baskervilles somehow found out about their plan, the infamous B-rabbit had now joined them as well, though from Zai's perspective, it seemed like that creature only planned to watch the entire spectacle. The thing had spouted a few phrases about the girl belonging to him. Funny it was, the idea that a chain like B-rabbit could take on a human form and pretend to be human. The very thought was revolting to Zai. Chains were supposed to be only weapons for humans to use and nothing more.

They didn't have feelings or emotions. They should never act like humans. That was just flat-out insulting to all the people who died because of their chains. All of the Illegal Contractors who died due to their stupid chains had suffered so much, and for what cause? Chains were only tools to be manipulated. Gryphon knew this as well. He, no..._it _knew better than to question his orders. Chains were not able to think or reason.

Yet, when he looked at B-rabbit, why did he think of a young Jack Vessalius? The hair and eye color were different, but the style of the haircut was identical to that of a young Jack he had seen before in pictures. Was it really possible that Jack had decided to reincarnate in that body? No, that was absurd. Even _he_ had more sense than to reincarnate in the body of a vile animal.

That was why the Baskervilles were such freaks of nature. They believed in such silly precepts that  
Chains deserved rights and all this other crap. People like them needed to wake up to reality sooner or later, and why not just drop them down into the Abyss where they belonged?

For years, he had struggled with trying to fit into a society that hated the Vessaliuses and spoke of them only with the deepest hatred and contempt. He had always been curious as to exactly why they were vilified to such a ridiculous degree. Now he knew. People just hated those who were different from them in appearance, beliefs, etc. It was how all of them were.

He stared at his daughter Ada, who was staring at the B-rabbit with a mixture of both hate and awe.

"He's cute, Daddy! Can I have him as _my _chain?"

Zai shot her a fierce look. "No. You already have one of them. You don't need another one of those filthy things."

"Daddy, they're not things! They have feelings just like we do!" Ada protested.

Zai shook his head in disbelief at his daughter's deluded nature. "Chains are weapons. A weapon _cannot _think or feel."

* * *

**A/N:Babbo from MAR would like to have a long, violent talk with you, Zai. I hope I'm not the only one who remembers that anime! **

* * *

Oz laughed out loud again. "Aren't you a little too cocky for your age, human scum? You do realize I overheard everything you said. Isn't that a little mean to Chains like us?" He taunted. His red eyes flashed for a minute.

"What happened to all that power you had earlier? Show us your rabbit form and not that puny little human form." Zai taunted. Gryphon appeared over his head and charged at Oz. Oz laughed and changed back into B-rabbit. Gryphon was run through with one of Oz's chains.

Gryphon got back up and continued to fight the massive chain while Alice watched on in disbelief, trying to convince herself that this was all a crazy dream.

_Since when do giant rabbits wielding scythes exist? This is probably another crazy nightmare...I'll wake up and Cheshire will be by my side. _

She pinched her hand. It hurt. That meant that this was no dream, unfortunately. She walked back over to where Lily was and helped her to her feet, only to flinch as Bandersnatch leapt on top of her, growling and snarling like mad.

"Are you possessed again?" Alice cried in fear. The dog's white fangs certainly looked _more_ menacing now than they had earlier in the day.

* * *

Lottie darted in front of Alice. "Back off, Lily! You're even more of a brat today than you usually are! Come to think of it...where is your dumb sister?"

"I don't know...I left her behind before the ceremony began." Alice confessed.

"Kid, this is tough to say, but we may be outnumbered here. The real Glen-sama hasn't been found yet. Oswald never got to have all the chains transferred into him, so he can't stop them from attacking you. What we _can do _is just hold them off for as long as possible! By the way, what does the B-rabbit want from you? Some lettuce?" Lottie questioned.

"I'm sure if you tried to give someone like him lettuce, he'd dice it up into a salad with his scythe." Alice confessed, her teeth chattering slightly. She had let her guard down again and did not expect Oscar to regain consciousness and hold her down, but it happened.

"Unhand me, you pervert! No gentleman touches a lady in this way!"

"Aren't you a noisy one?"Oscar mocked before pulling on her hair. "My, we must certainly do something about that mouth of yours."

Alice struggled to get out of his grasp, but she saw Lily advance on her and hold her down. "Well, shall we begin the process, Ada?"

Ada grinned. "Yeah, let's do that, Dinah. It'll be cool meeting Jack again! Father, are you sure he'll be my brother?"

Zai Vessalius nodded his head in impatience.

"I'm sure you get tired of a cheeky brat like her." Oz said snidely.

"At least she's human and not a vile thing that came from the Abyss!"

At that moment, B-rabbit slashed at Zai, but missed. Instead, "Lily' swung and hit Oz.

"Disappear, B-rabbit! You don't belong on Earth!" She hissed.

As B-rabbit started to disappear, he reverted back to his human form. He floated near Alice and groped her chest...again. "You are one pretty girl for a human. I think I'm really going to like you-"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERTED RABBIT!"

Oz frowned as he disappeared. "Human girls are so weird. Chains don't mind when I do that to them..."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Alice did not like where she was at right now. Zai Vessalius grinned predatorily and came towards Alice like a wolf, closing in for the kill...and then she saw black wings coming toward her. She heard the cry resound in her head like that of a Lugia, and then she passed out.

* * *

Oswald was devastated upon seeing his niece get abducted by the Vessalius family. At least he still had the other one...Alyss...but how was he going to break the news to her?

Little did he know that Alyss already knew.

* * *

Alyss was surrounded in golden light again. She was being visited by the one who told her things, gave her advice and was her closest friend. The Core of the Abyss, in other words, was in a way like the God of the Abyss. It had created the Abyss and reshaped it into whatever fashion it wished. Abyss was only darkened because of the Core's birth and her link to Alyss, after all.

The Core of the Abyss usually appeared as orbs of golden light to those who were able to see it, such as Children of Ill Omen, Baskervilles, or people connected to the Abyss. Alice had never been able to see the lights at all, but Alyss had. Oswald could see them, of course. He was supposed to have become Glen, but something had happened 100 years ago that had ended any plans of that happening.

The Tragedy of Sablier had fallen upon them in the form of one Jack Vessalius. He had plotted to sink the whole world into the Abyss in order to make his one true love happy. But that hadn't worked. Alyss had been around for many years. Perhaps even hundreds. She couldn't remember that much about one hundred years, other than that she had been in love with Jack Vessalius himself.

What had drawn her to him, anyway? Had it been his kind nature? She couldn't remember. She knew Alice didn't remember, and she didn't want her to recall anything of the kind, either. Remembering would only shatter her in the end.

"Alice...she's gone, isn't she?"

* * *

The voice that resounded in her head only confirmed her certainty.

Alyss tilted her head back and allowed the tears to fall out of her eyes and onto the ground. Her long white hair covered her face as she sobbed and screamed for her lost sister. "NOOOO, ALICE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME HERE?"

A soft meow interrupted her crying and she controlled her sobs as she turned to see Cheshire by her side. He meowed gently and licked Alyss's foot.

Alyss giggled slightly and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Cheshire, you know it's not the end of Alice, right? We'll surely meet her again. Oz will help us. You ought to remember Oz very well. He was our very dear friend. Alice doesn't remember that, though..."

* * *

She could recall that dear little black bunny doll, watching them all play and frolicking together. He seemed envious of Alice and Alyss. Oz often told her how he wished he could be human like the rest of them and possess a normal body. He hated being trapped in the body of an insignificant stuffed animal.

Was he different from the way he used to be now? Or was he the same loving, caring individual he had been before the Tragedy warped him?

* * *

Oz frowned as he landed back in his hangout. He clutched his head. Another headache was coming on, and he didn't want to see it. An image of a man with blond hair appeared in his mind.

"_**Oz..**.destroy them." _

He could hear a voice crying out in his head. It sounded female.

_"I won't let you...hurt him anymore!" _

His red eyes widened. He grinned suddenly. "I think she's arrived." He stood up. Time to go chain hunting. The Abyss was rather like a watering hole in that aspect; you had the ones who were insignificant, pathetic beings like Trumps and Cards and then you had the ones who were the most powerful. Luckily for him, he happened to be one of those.

* * *

Alice frowned as she struggled to walk. It was no use what direction she walked in. Every time she turned the corner, she just got more and more lost. She would never find her way out of here.

A golden light illuminated her path.

"_There's no way someone like you is meant to die down here, Alice. Not when you're one of my progeny. You're one of my dearest friends. Your...mother gave you your life. I swore to protect you and I will do just that." _

"Who are you?" Alice demanded. "What do you know about my mother?"

Suddenly, the light faded to reveal a rather menacing chain that looked a lot like a caterpillar.

"Ah, if it isn't some delicious prey that fell in my path! Little girl, how would you like to become my lunch?"

Before Alice could say anything, the caterpillar was cut in half by a copper scythe.

"Sorry, but she belongs to me, so that would be infringing on my rights!" The low voice of the B-rabbit called. Alice saw the gargantuan rabbit towering above her and shivered.

He stopped as he studied her and then he shrunk again.

"Why do you take on a human form if you're a chain, B-rabbit?" Alice asked.

B-rabbit shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? You belong to me, you know..._Alice."_

"How do you know my name?"

"You were in my memories...or whatever is left of them, I suppose. You kept on calling out to me and I had to respond. Follow me."

"Thank you for saving me, B-rabbit."

"Not B-rabbit. Call me Oz. That's my real name. I'll only let you call me that." Oz said before smiling at her.

"Are you a wizard?"

"What is a wizard?" Oz asked before staring at her in confusion. "You humans are so strange, you know..."

"Are you a doctor as well-"

"No, I'm just the strongest chain down here! Now follow me and stop asking annoying questions!" Oz said sharply.

Alice frowned. She didn't like this guy already. Though there was something about him that screamed familiar to her.


	4. Retrace IV: Arrival

**A/N:Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic of mine! I'm so glad Oscar is on Oz's side in PH, however, was he actually trying to KILL Oz? That's so mean...even as a chain, he still has a right to live, you know. Just because he's not human doesn't automatically make him something that doesn't deserve to exist. Zai shows how human arrogance leads to species-ism, or believing that humans are "better" than other creatures (which is complete and utter nonsense since we are animals ourselves.) Chains are still living beings, and as such, it would be a crime to kill them. Those are just my feelings on humans and animals. I believe all of us should coexist with animals. They have every right to be here just like we do. I mean, how would you feel if dogs decided to kill us because they decided we weren't enough like them? Now, to end my long and annoying A/N, let's proceed to the chapter. **

**Retrace IV: Arrival **

* * *

Alice frowned as she studied their surroundings as Oz led her through the Abyss, and to a place where there was nothing but old, battered up _buildings? _Alice blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to ensure that she was not imagining things, however, there _did_ indeed seem to be buildings there.

Oz noticed where she was looking, and paused. "Those are just old buildings from your world," he said briefly. "I highly doubt there'd be anything of interest in there."

"Really?" Alice said skeptically, before casting another glance over at the numerous buildings surrounding them. Many of them seemed to be falling apart due to age. "Do human things fall here?"

Oz only blinked at the question. "How should _I know? _Since when did I become an expert on human things? You're the one who comes from the human world, so you tell me."

"I don't know," Alice said vaguely. "But those buildings...do seem..._familiar _to me."

Oz just frowned for a moment. "You humans are so odd. I mean, of all the things you talk about, you talk about old buildings instead of my form as B-rabbit or the chains!"

Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care about you being a chain. For some reason, Oz, it feels like I can trust in you." She deduced.

A strange look passed over Oz's face for a moment, and then he frowned. "What would give you such an irrational idea? You barely know me, Alice," He said. "So, what would make you think you could trust in me?"

"To be honest...I'm not sure. I just, somehow, feel I can trust you." She replied before staring at him intently.

He blushed. _Why am I feeling this way towards a human? She's nothing but a filthy human like the rest of them...and yet, and yet...I seem to like her, somehow. She has heart, and courage. She's the one I've been looking for, isn't she? _

He said, "I don't know what you're blabbering about. I'm only using you, you know? Just shut up and help me with my journey," He demanded.

"Your...journey? What is that?" She asked curiously.

"I need to find...my memories. I don't have any. I think I already mentioned that. I just felt like telling you again. So, I need to go to your world. I need to make a contract with you in order to do that," He replied, before turning and walking towards her. She noticed that his bow tie was hanging a little.

"Why are you dressed up like a girl in such a dorky outfit? Only girls wear bow ties, Oz." She taunted.

Oz blushed. "Shut up, you annoying girl! It's manly enough for me! Er, maybe it's not the manliest thing, but I take pride in it. It's the only thing I have to wear!" He declared.

"Sureeee..." Alice taunted.

Oz just huffed. "Geez, Alice, you're a pain," He whined.

"How do you know that my name is Alice?" She asked.

"I don't exactly know how I know your name, either. I think you were in my memories. I kept on seeing someone who looked just like you calling my name," He said slowly. "Maybe I'm wrong...but I feel like I can trust you. So, will you make a contract with me and help us both get out of here alive?"

"What would I have to do?" Alice asked fearfully.

"You'd have to call my name and say you agree to the contract. That's all there is to it, basically. You'd be my first contractor, though. Even though you've probably heard all the tales about the legendary Bloodstained Black Rabbit killing people, not all that is true. This will be my first contract. All the other humans except you have hated and feared me," He explained.

"...I guess I would try and do that for your sake. I barely even know you, though." Alice said.

* * *

She didn't even notice the chain coming at her until Oz dodged in front of her and ended up getting slashed across the chest. Her eyes widened in terror.

"OZ!" She cried as she came towards him. She noticed his wound was healing up relatively fast.

"Don't...worry about me, Alice. I'm a chain...little injuries like this are nothing to me. However, you need to worry about yourself now." He huffed.

She stared at him with worried eyes, and then she noticed the chain was backing up for another strike with its sharp fangs. "Oz, I want to make the contract with you!"

Oz stared at her. "Are you sure you want to forge a deal with the cursed B-rabbit?"

Alice frowned. "Whatever happens, happens. As long as I get out of here alive! Oz, I agree to the contract!"

Oz's red eyes flashed. "Not necessarily, girl. You're supposed to say 'please make a contract with me'." He whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace, and then he kissed her. He _kissed her! _Anger rose through Alice's body at the nerve of Oz taking advantage of her at this vulnerable moment, but it was suppressed due to a new feeling spreading through her body. Power coursed through her, so powerful that she couldn't fight back against it.

Oz stared at Alice's hands for a moment. "This is finally...mine. I finally have a human vessel! Die, you measly chain!" He cried before he grabbed his scythe and slashed the other chain in half.

A huge wave of power came out from him. "I can finally escape from Abyss!"

Alice passed out then.

* * *

Alyss Baskerville had grown used to life without her twin sister. More or less, the ten years that had passed had only felt like minutes to her. She had made some more friends with other Baskervilles. She had actually aged while the rest of them had not. Lily and Lottie were still the same height they had been when Alice was not in the Abyss. She was now twenty-three years old and she had met a boy who actually seemed to be nice.

His name was Elliot Nightray, and he was a foul-mouthed, rude, impulsive boy, but he had a kind heart and he had warmed up to her, gradually. He had been against the idea of the Baskerville family associating with the Nightray family, but after some persuasion from his friend and valet Leo Nightray, he had finally acquiesced and gotten to know her. He felt bad for her dead sister. Not really dead, but still, she would most likely never see Alice again.

She frowned as she sat in her room, beside Elliot and Leo, who were arguing over the series Holy Knight. She didn't really enjoy the book that much, but she didn't mind their arguing, it was easy enough to tune it out, though.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Lottie came in. "There's a disturbance in the Abyss! I think someone is coming back!"

Alyss's heart started to beat in her chest as she stood up. Elliot and Leo lifted their heads upon hearing the news.

"Who could be escaping from the Abyss? I thought it was impossible to escape from there on your own without a chain!" Elliot yelled.

Alyss glared at him. "This is probably my sister!"

"Your sister? I thought she was dead," Leo said pointedly, but frowned upon seeing the glare sent his way by Elliot.

"Let's go!" Alyss cried, pulling Elliot and Leo along with her, ignoring their cries of protest.

"This will be **most **fascinating. I have never heard of anyone escaping from the Abyss," Leo said before he chuckled slightly.

"You creep me out at times, Leo!" Elliot cried.

"Be quiet, Elliot. Everyone can hear your loud, annoying voice in here!" Lottie protested.

"Oh, yeah? At least my hair isn't the color of bubblegum!" Elliot retorted.

Lottie bristled at that comment, but hurried along nonetheless. "I think Oswald-sama said it was right around...here." She pointed at a spot that was already glowing as a figure passed through it and hit the ground.

* * *

Sure enough, it was Alice Baskerville, covered in dirt and grime. Alyss gaped visibly and raced over to her sister's side, picking her up and sobbing into her arms. Elliot and Leo just blinked in astonishment. This was an exceptional thing to see.

"How amazing. She was right!" Leo said.

* * *

Alice slowly came to. Her head ached badly, she noticed. As she opened her eyes some more, she thought she saw a white figure beside her. "...Alyss?" She asked before she sat up.

The figure jumped back and hugged her. "Oh, Alice, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Why do you look...older than me?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"...I'm afraid that ten years have passed since you were dropped into Abyss, Alice. Where is B-rabbit?"

Alice's eyes turned red all of a sudden, and she grabbed Alyss. "I'm right here." She said, in a distinctive male voice.

Leo and Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Is she some sort of ventriloquist?"

"If she is, she's a very good one." Leo said in admiration.

* * *

Alyss smirked. "Let's separate you two." She said, and pushed Alice. Suddenly, Oz came flying out and landed on the ground. He frowned and rubbed his head angrily before sitting back up.

"You have red eyes! Are you a Child of Misfortune?" Elliot said dumbly.

A vein pulsed on Oz's head. "No, dumbbell! I am the Bloodstained Black Rabbit!" He announced.

"...Right." Elliot said skeptically.

Oz manifested his scythe, as if to prove his point. Elliot flinched.

"Are you really a chain?" He asked. "You look so...human."

"Of course I'm a chain!" Oz said.

"Oz, I'm glad you're okay!" Alice said.


	5. Retrace V: Leo

**A/N:I think Gil and Vincent will appear soon...I'm just not sure how to incorporate them into the story. I think that Gil and Oz's meeting here will be...different to say the least. Pairings are Alice/Oz, Elliot/Alyss or Leo/Elliot or Jack/Lacie. Sharon and Break may appear soon. I would've uploaded this yesterday, but my stupid computer decided to stop working on me and it wouldn't let me type anything, so I had to wait until today to upload it. Sorry about the wait.**

* * *

**Retrace V:Leo**

Leo Nightray studied the girl in front of him with curious purple eyes that were hidden behind large glasses. His intelligent mind was already figuring out that there was something quite unusual about this girl named Alice Baskerville. There was definitely more to her than met the eye. For starters, she _looked _like an ordinary fifteen-year old girl, but the fact remained that she had escaped from the prison known as Abyss!

From what he had been told as a child, Leo had assumed that anyone who got sucked into the Abyss died there or went insane and would never get out, but here was a living testament to completely contradict his reasoning. Why hadn't she aged at all, though? She should at least be twenty-five, and yet she still looked like a fifteen-year old. He thought she looked more like a thirteen year old girl than a girl who had just time-travelled.

That didn't make any sense, though. How could she still be here when she was supposed to be dead? Was it possible, Leo thought, that all of the things he had heard about Abyss were false? Then there was the boy beside her; the one with the black hair and red eyes.

He wore quite an unusual outfit. He had a red and white overcoat with a white bow on the chest and white gloves. He also wore white boots. It was quite a girly outfit.

* * *

"What kind of outfit is that for a guy?" His friend, Elliot, pointed out. "You look more like a girl than a B-rabbit."

A vein popped out on Oz's forehead. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He growled. "I'll kick your ass if you keep that up, because I am the mighty B-rabbit and you should bow down to me, you measly human!"

"Oh, yeah, then why do you LOOK like one of us 'measly' humans? Show me your true form, B-rabbit!" Elliot challenged. He then brandished his sword and whacked Oz over the head with it.

"That hurts, you bastard!" Oz snapped, and out of nowhere, Oz materialized his scythe and pointed it at Elliot.

"Maybe...I'll believe that you're B-rabbit now," Elliot whimpered. "But why are your eyes red? They're really freaky."

"They've ALWAYS been that way, now shut up!" Oz ordered.

"You're hurting his feelings!" Alice Baskerville interjected.

"Who the hell are you, anyway? You claim to be Alice Baskerville and you just came flying out of the Abyss, and you act like it's completely _normal?" Elliot snapped. _"Do you even know how extraordinary that is? If you really are Alice Baskerville, then you've lived through ten years of the Abyss! You've traveled through time!"

"I must say, that is most fascinating, Miss Alice Baskerville."

* * *

Alice whirled around to find herself staring at a boy with spiky black hair that was so long it covered half of his face and his eyes were hidden behind huge spectacles. He seemed to be staring at her in interest.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am...Leo, Leo Nightray, Elliot's servant. That's my short-tempered and rebellious master, Elliot Nightray. You're Alice Baskerville, aren't you?" He said before he extended a hand out to Alice.

She blushed a little. He wasn't too bad-looking. "Yeah! Anyway, who does cactus-head think he is, talking to Oz like that? I don't know who you are, but tell him to shut the hell up before I shut his arrogant mouth for him!" She snapped.

Leo grinned slightly. "That's just how Elliot is."

"My hair _does not look _like a **cactus! **Are your brains even on in your mind, you stupid brat?" Elliot boomed.

"Dumb cactus!" Alice taunted.

The two traded insults until Alyss stepped in front of them.

"No, please. No fighting, Alice. We have a lot of catching up-on to do. I would also mind if you didn't pick a fight with my friends." She scolded.

"Heh, so he's your friend, hmm? Whatever happened to Lily? Did she perhaps not like Cactus-head because he was so dry and boring that it dried her up?" Alice taunted before she put her hands on her head and turned away.

"Oh, Lily? That little kid I stabbed with my scythe? She was quite weak for a human. Of course, all of you humans are weak as a feather," Oz chuckled before he imitated Alice's gesture and started to whistle loudly.

"Your whistling pisses me off, shorty. Knock it off." Elliot growled.

"I am not a shorty, I am a chain called B-rabbit! You want to call me anything, call me the Great and Powerful B-rabbit, and then worship me! For I am the strongest chain in the Abyss, and you WILL worship me! HAHAHAHAHA! See, do you not see how amazing I am?" Oz said before stars glinted in his eyes.

Elliot merely sighed. "You're really arrogant, you know that? And annoying."

"What do you expect? I'm not a stupid human!"

"Are all chains this arrogant? Because if they are, then I definitely don't want to meet mine." Elliot shot off.

"You don't have one yet, Elliot. When you do, you'll know it. It's just that some of them won't be as much of a smart-ass as this one." Leo comforted.

"Are you insulting me?" Oz growled.

"So what if I am?" Leo said in a creepy voice. "I could always torture you if you hurt Elliot."

Oz shivered and suddenly he shrunk into a little black rabbit.

"Y-Yeah, I-I- understand..." He whimpered.

"So, that's your true form, eh?" Elliot said before picking up Oz, who had shrunk-only to realize he was back in his normal size.

* * *

"Release my powers and show this fool who he's dealing with!" Oz exclaimed.

Reluctantly, Alice allowed him to unleash his powers and it really hurt for some reason.

"You have an incuse!" Elliot said in alarm. "That's an illegal contract!"

"You're wrong about that. She's a Baskerville, so she can have an illegal contract and she won't have to be dropped into the Abyss. We Baskervilles can make illegal contracts. They're the only natural ones." Alyss said dangerously.

"So he is a chain!" Leo said in awe, watching as Oz was surrounded by red light.

Instantly, Elliot froze upon seeing a gargantuan black rabbit with fangs and crimson eyes wielding a huge copper scythe in place of the human boy who had been there before. He started to shake visibly.

"What happened to your arrogance?" B-rabbit challenged.

"So you really are B-rabbit?" Elliot said in disbelief.

"Most fascinating." Leo said in interest, before walking over to Oz and examining him up and down, much to the rabbit's annoyance.

"Do you care for your life, Leo?" Elliot screamed. "Run!"

"Oz, I didn't bring you here so you could show off your powers." Alice scolded.

"Sorry, Alice, but in the chain world, you're _supposed to show off. _Just like you could show me your nice ches-OWWWW!"

Elliot's eyes widened upon seeing B-rabbit get kicked by Alice and sent flying before he morphed back into his human form.

"What was that for, Alice? Why wear clothes anyway? It would be better if you showed off your fur!" He said.

"I don't have fur. I have skin. Second, I don't want to walk around naked." Alice said in distaste. "Furthermore, stop flaunting your pride and act more humble! You're really arrogant!"

"What is arrogant? Is it something you can eat?" Oz asked.

"Was he dropped on his head as an infant?" Elliot whispered to Leo.

"Now, now, Elliot, you know better than to say rude things like that."

Leo and Elliot exchanged words for a few moments before Leo stepped forward to acknowledge Oz.

"My apologies for my rude master, B-rabbit. My name is Leo Nightray." He said, and extended his hand for Oz to shake, but blinked whenever Oz didn't return the gesture.

"What's the meaning of that?"

"It's a greeting. It means you're acknowledging them and it's considered polite to do so in many circles of society." Leo explained briefly.

Oz nodded. Slowly, he put his gloved hand in Leo's, and he shook it.

"Why do you wear a bow tie? It's so dorky, shortie!" Elliot taunted.

"It's because I'm B-rabbit, cactus head!"

"Don't you start calling me that!" Elliot protested.

"What is your real name?" Leo asked.

"It's Oz. Oz the B-rabbit." Oz said.

* * *

A figure watched them briefly before he turned his eyes back to the young girl who was beside him.

"So that's her, isn't it?" He said quietly. "I thought for sure that she was dead."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be that way, sir," The white-haired girl beside him said quietly.

"That's Alice, isn't it? The one who...tried to get in the way a long time ago," He chuckled before he put his gloved hand onto the shoulders of the white-haired girl. His emerald green eyes lit up for a moment.

"What is it, Jack-sama?" The white-haired girl whispered.

"Echo, you think you could keep an eye on her for me?" Jack whispered.

"Has she been a bad person?" Echo asked.

"Yes."

"I wonder how you will react when you remember everything...my dear Alice."


	6. Retrace VI Enrollment

**A/N:Nice to see you all again! Wow, I have...*looks at legacy page...33 favorites and 44 alerts? Holy crap...not as much as my most popular story, which has...um, 173 favorites and 171 alerts...I guess I'm becoming famous. I'm not exactly an arrogant person; I'm actually quite shy. I'm a webtrovert, meaning I'm talkative online but in person...I'm shy. Actually, I made friends with someone named Alice, there is someone I know named Jack. I met a cat and it instantly went up and rubbed against me. Its name? Jack. Weird, huh? There's also a dog named Oscar. **

**Retrace VI: Enrollment**

* * *

Jack Vessalius was surprised by his own survival of the Tragedy of Sablier. He had not honestly been expecting himself to survive after Oswald had stopped him and Alice had fled his grasp. She had escaped and Oz, his chain, had been thrown into the Abyss, and had somehow taken on a human form.

The Oz he knew had been a growling, snarling monster with black fur and red eyes full of blood lust and sharp claws that seemed to resemble a human's hands...and yet, the Oz he saw looked like a teenage boy. He was a Child of Ill Omen, too. Just like Lacie had been.

His fists tightened as he thought about how Alice had ruined everything by deserting him and turning Oz into a human. The Will of Abyss had changed him into a half-human, half-chain mix and had then been tossed into Abyss without any of his memories. Not that Oz would remember Jack if they ever met. Without his chain, Jack had been powerless, and had been forced to spend the next hundred years all alone, searching for his chain.

Now that he had found him again, he wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Alice would not have her way for long. He would get his chain back, one way or another. Even if it meant the death of Alice, he didn't care. He wanted Lacie back and he would give anything to do it.

"Jack-sama, is something wrong?" His faithful servant, Echo, asked. She was quite useful to him right now.

"Not now, Echo. It's just that I need a way to get my chain back," He said quietly.

"Why not call him to you?" Echo asked.

"He has no memories of me, and besides, he's contracted to that girl, so for now I can't get at him. I'll have to bide my time and wait," He said and then the two of them left.

* * *

Alice turned her head. She thought she saw two figures walking away. One had blond hair. A shiver ran through her body at that moment. "Who is that?" She asked aloud.

"What is it, sister?" Alyss asked.

"I saw someone with blond hair." She said. Alyss's blood froze.

"No, it can't be..." She stammered.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Alyss said dismissively. "More importantly, I would like it if you and Oz joined the Baskervilles again while we search for a way to find Glen Baskerville's descendant."

Oz frowned at the term. "Who are the Baskervilles?"

Elliot stared at him with his mouth dropped open. "Why you stupid rabbit! You don't even know who they are? They're the heroes of 100 years ago!"

"I wasn't around then," Oz admitted. "I don't know about them because I have amnesia."

"You were around 100 years ago," Alyss said.

"No, he wasn't." Alice insisted.

* * *

Alyss sighed. Apparently, her twin sister had yet to regain her memories of 100 years ago. Of course, why would she want to remember them? She preferred the ignorant and blissful Alice to the sad and lonely one she had been 100 years ago. She wanted her sister to be happy.

If making her sister happy meant that she would never remember her past, that was fine by her. She adored her sister the way she was, and nothing would ever change her feelings about that. An idea came to her mind, a brilliant one, in fact. Something that would keep Alice and Oz out of danger, while also educating them.

"Why don't you two go to school with Elliot and Leo? Oz, you'll learn more about the human world by doing it, and Alice, you can finish your education." Alyss suggested.

Alice froze. "N-No way! I hated school!"

"What is school?" Oz asked.

"An extremely boring place," Elliot said. "They make you sit in a chair for eight hours a day and brainwash you with stupid facts you'll never remember years from now."

"That's not true!" Alyss cried.

"Yeah, it is, sister," Alice said dully. She frowned at the tattered dress she was wearing. "Can you please bring me some new clothing? When can I see Uncle Oswald?"

"That would be difficult, as they believe you to be dead," Alyss whispered. "I can try to tell them, though. I don't want everyone to know that you are alive, however."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Your enemies might attempt to kill you again if they find out," Alyss said matter-of-factly, wondering how her sister could be so stupid as to forget the mysterious attackers who had nearly killed her ten years earlier.

"Yeah. It feels like it happened just yesterday," Alice whispered.

"To someone who time-travelled, I highly doubt the passing of time affects you at all," Elliot said skeptically, only to get whacked on the head by Leo.

"Miss Alice, don't be taken aback by Elliot's rudeness. He is usually a jerk. That is why I correct his behavior at every possible turn." Leo said quietly.

"That doesn't bother me! I'm every bit as hot-tempered!" Alice protested.

"So am I!" Oz cut in. "Um, what does hot-tempered mean?"

"The stupid rabbit is even dumber than I thought!" Elliot taunted.

"I'm not dumb. I just know nothing about the ways of humans!" Oz protested.

"Yeah, right." Elliot said skeptically.

"No fighting, you two," Leo cut in. "How about I show you two the Baskerville estate? A lot has changed in the ten years you've been gone, Alice-san. We have recently hired two new servants to serve Glen-sama."

"Who would they be?" Alice asked.

"You'll see shortly," Alyss said before walking down the hallway and calling out for someone.

* * *

"You called us, Alyss-san?" A male voice said as a boy came into view. He had black hair and golden eyes. Beside him was a golden-haired boy with one red and golden eye.

"This is my sister, Alice Baskerville. Alice, this is Gilbert Baskerville and Vincent Baskerville." Alyss introduced, oblivious to the two boys' stares of bewilderment.

"I heard you were dead!" Gilbert said in wonder. "Nice to meet you, Ghost-san. I'm Gilbert." His eyes drifted over to Oz, who was studying him in interest. "Why are you wearing girly clothes?"

"This is my natural clothing!" Oz cried. "Why does your hair look like a crow sat on it?"

A vein mark appeared on Gil's head. "Don't call it that!"

"Who are you, fellow Child of Ill Omen?" Vincent asked.

"What's that?" Oz asked.

"People with red eyes were hated 100 years ago." Vincent said plainly.

"Well, that's dumb. I'm Oz the B-rabbit, the most powerful Chain there is!" He cried before laughing.

"You're a chain? You don't look like one." Vincent said in wonder before studying an annoyed Oz.

"Wow! I'm Gilbert! Nice to meet you, B-rabbit!"

"Call me Oz, sissy. You have to worship only me!" Oz laughed arrogantly again, frightening poor Gil.

"Don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

"As long as you don't hurt Alice, you won't get hurt at all." He said deviously.

Gil flinched and whined incoherently, causing Vincent to get angry.

"Don't hurt my brother!"

"Relax. I was only teasing him!" Oz taunted.


	7. Retrace VII: The first day

**A/N:Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? *Glances at chains surrounding author, with Oz in the lead, wielding B-rabbit's scythe.* Hi...what are you all doing there? **

**Oz-GET HER! SHE HAS TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN THAN THREE FREAKING MONTHS!**

**ME-Ahhhhhhh, no, stay away from me with those scythes! Alice, beat up Oz and I'll give you some meat. **

**Alice-Will do! *Beats up Oz.* Where's that meat? **

**Me-Umm...I left it at home. **

**Alice-YOU LITTLE RUNT!**

**Anyways, on to the chapter, before Alice kicks my royal behind!**

**Retrace VII One memory recovered**

* * *

Alice Baskerville sat in her new bed at Lutwidge Academy, still unable to believe that ten years had passed since she had last seen her sister. Her sister looked so different now. She was an adult, and the sight of her sister now only served to remind Alice of the age gap between them. They were no longer twins now, now everyone would see Alice as the younger sister even though that was far from the truth.

She certainly didn't FEEL twenty-five. Yet she was supposed to be that age. She still looked fifteen while everyone else looked older than her. Uncle Oswald probably had mourned her "death" a lot while Lily had probably missed her a lot, too. And Alyss...even though she claimed to be the same, Alice knew a part of her sister had changed.

She was denying that anything was wrong, but Alice knew her sister well enough to know that if Alyss was brooding, it meant she was hiding something from her sister, something that pissed Alice off royally. She was just glad to be alive and away from the Abyss.

That place was scary. Oz was a good chain to have. Somehow, he seemed more human than the rest of the chains she had met before. It was odd how human he was. He was a chain called B-rabbit and yet he took the form of a teenage boy and acted so much like a human that it was ridiculous.

She turned to look at the black-haired boy in concern, noting how he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Did he remember something from his past? "Oz," She whispered. "Are you all right?"

Oz didn't answer her, instead he kept on twitching in his sleep and moaning audibly. He sounded quite distressed. Her worries grew. "Oz, Oz, wake up!"

He groaned and his red eyes opened. "Oh...Alice, what is it?"

"You were moaning in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?"

Oz frowned and scratched his head in thought. "You know...I don't remember what it was about, only that there was blood everywhere and I was covered in blood. There was someone who looked like you in there, only she had black hair, not brown. She had a black rabbit doll as a friend and she was talking to it. Maybe it was brown? I can't remember exactly."

"Oz, it's all right," Alice said reassuringly as she pulled the startled chain into a hug. "You're my chain, so that means I'll always protect you no matter what."

Oz's red eyes widened. "Alice...I get the feeling that we've met before. Maybe we met when I had my memories and I just don't remember."

He frowned. Alice smiled. He looked quite cute when he was pouting, so she laughed at him.

"Oz, you look adorable when you do that."

His cheeks heated up. "Hey, you stupid girl, don't you go making fun of me, you hear! I am the great and powerful B-rabbit!"

Alice whacked him on the head then. "Be quiet, you idiot! Everyone else is trying to sleep!"

* * *

"Too late. His yelling woke me up," Elliot grumbled as he walked inside. "Oi, shortie, be quiet for once and let everyone get some sleep."

Oz's veins pulsed. "Don't you dare call me shortie!"

"I can if I want to, stupid rabbit!"

"I'm not stupid, either! Alice, release my powers!"

"No, Oz, I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Oz protested.

Alice bopped him on the head again. "Because, you idiot, it is the middle of the night, and everyone else is asleep. Don't wake them up."

Elliot frowned and then turned to walk out of the room. "Oh, and if you have nightmares, come and see me. I have them, too."

Alice frowned at the odd question. "Elliot, why would you say something like that?"

"Your buddy there is an infamous chain. If anything, he's probably suffering the most. I'd sure hate to be in his shoes," Elliot replied.

"Why's that?" Alice asked dumbly.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Look at him. He's amnesiac. Anyone who has no memories of their past isn't going to be a happy camper. I'd hate to be him."

Oz glared at him. "Why are you feeling pity for me? I thought you hated me!"

"I do hate you, stupid rabbit! It's just...it must suck, having no memories. If I could forget what happened to my family, I'd be really happy." Elliot said quietly before he turned and walked away, leaving behind a confused Alice and Oz.

"What the heck was that all about?" Alice asked Oz.

Oz shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? He's an idiot. Oh, and Alice..." He leaned over and bit her ear.

Alice flinched at the sudden contact. "Hey, Oz, what the hell are you doing, you stupid idiot? Get off of me!"

"Your ear tastes good!" Oz said happily. He didn't expect to be whacked on the head again by Alice.

"Let's get some sleep now, okay?" Alice hissed.

Oz flinched. He hated to see an angry Alice. "Okay..."

* * *

The next day shone bright and early as Alyss woke up Alice.

"Your first day of school is beginning today, sister. You'll have to wear the girls' uniform. Oz will have to wear the boy's uniform."

"Uni-form? Is that something you eat?" Oz asked.

"No, it's something you wear. Take those clothes off," Alyss said. "I guarantee you people will really stare if you wear a bow tie."

"S-Shut up!" Oz snapped. "I like it, okay?"

"Leave him alone about it," Alice snapped darkly. "It's bad enough that you're making me wear a dress, but do you really have to make Oz suffer, too?"

Alyss blinked. "_Fine. _I'll just have to tell Reim-sensei this."

"Reim-sensei?" Alice asked.

"He's your teacher." Alyss replied back sweetly. Alice knew there was anger beneath that calm smile, so she shivered.

"Is it just me, or is your sister utterly terrifying?" Oz whimpered.

"She is, Oz. She is." Alice whimpered as well.

* * *

Alice stepped through the classroom doors nervously, not knowing what to expect. There was a chorus of oohs and aahs that followed her entrance.

"That's Alice Baskerville, the one who was dropped into the Abyss? She doesn't look like she's even aged at all!"

"Quiet. Do you want Alyss to hear you say that?"

"She's quite attractive. I'd love to go out with her."

All eyes were focused on Oz when he stepped in, still wearing the B-rabbit outfit.

"What's with his outfit? It's so dorky."

"We have a child of Misfortune in our class. That can't be good."

"He's quite cute, but the red eyes are creepy as heck."

"Introduce yourselves," A man with brown hair and glasses said.

"I'm Alice Baskerville. Just a heads-up, if any of you hurt Oz, prepare to get your butts kicked!"

The class flinched.

"Man, she's even scarier than I imagined." One boy whispered.

"Right, well...you next." Reim said, as he pointed to Oz.

"I'm Oz the B-rabbit. You humans all look pathetic to me! You couldn't even beat me if you wanted to!"

"B-rabbit...as in the famous chain? I can't believe we have a chain attending school with us! This is scary!"

"Right, well...Oz is the first chain to be enrolled in Lutwidge Academy. Please treat him with the proper respect." Reim said nervously.

"Right, or else I'll kick your as-"

Alice kicked Oz. "No cursing in school."

"What's cursing?" Oz asked. Some of his classmates laughed, but immediately they shut up.


End file.
